The Last Dance
by Slayer1998
Summary: This is my spin of what I wished happened between Aria/Ezra at the senior prom. Who knows what will actually happen when the season starts back up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is going to a story based off of the girls senior prom. Maybe it was just me (but I doubt it) I hated how Ezra and Aria ended they were friends but Ezra was doing his thing and Aria was doing hers and I guess in a way that was good but I just felt like Ezra was still trying to be everything for Aria in a way and she just basically ignored it so I am starting off from where he offered to take her to the dance at Spencer's house. Now I will be changing the story and not using the same lines ect. I do not own PLL or Ezra/Aria**

 **Aria's POV**

 _I am sitting at the brew drinking some coffee basically sulking about how crappy my senior year was ending. We had all been through so much not just this last year or last month but for the last few years and now they are telling us we can't go to our senior prom or graduation. We would make it apparently dangerous for everyone else... Which in a way fine I understand but at the same time have some cops be there and deal with it. But I guess the school doesn't really care or think about hurting our feelings and making this year even harder on all of us.. and I probably was just over reacting but I didn't care. I found the perfect vintage dress to wear and I just felt like wearing it to Spencer's wasn't good enough and I know all the girls felt the exact same way._

 _I was pulled out of my daydream when I saw Ezra hovering around me. Things had been good between us but weird at the same time ever since I got back from A's playhouse is what I would describe it as. The entire time all I could think about other than wanting to see my family was Ezra.. how badly I wanted to just see his face, see that perfect charming boyish smile of his, look into his blue eyes and just feel his arms wrap around me and know I was safe no matter what with him. Even after everything that Ezra did to me and my friends.. I still knew I was safe with him and that he did love me it was hard to realize that and get past it but I did. And once we got out of A's playhouse Ezra was right there waiting for me he did everything he could to find me like I knew he would. But ever since that night things had been strained between us and I knew it was really because of me.. I hadn't opened up much to him or anyone about what happened to me. Not only that any time we would spend time together I would have my guard up and he was always the same old Ezra honest and caring he would do anything for me and I just always ended up pushing him away. I needed to stop that I was going to college soon and I didn't want him to disappear from my life. And Ezra is leaving the country.. which he was doing it for a good reason but I didn't want him to go.. the thought of him being that far away from me scared me._

 _Looking up at smiling at him he finally walks over and joins me on the couch_

 _he smiles at me as he sits down and I can tell he is considering what he should say to me._

"So I heard from Emily about you girls not being able to attend prom"

"Yeah now we get to have our prom in Spencer's barn.." I roll my eyes and let out a sigh

he chuckles " And I can tell your not to happy about that"

I shake my head "not particularly but i'll deal we all will. Guess that makes not having a date less noticeable"

he half smiles at me "well I was actually coming over here to tell you.. that I would love to be your date to prom"

"Really? I thought you had other plans" I look up at him staring in those perfect blue eyes of his.

"No I just wasn't to thrilled about going to prom with all my old students but I really would like to come. That way if anything happens with A I will be right by your side to protect you" he looks into my eyes giving me a soft smile.

 _And this is where I start having a problem. Half of me wants to jump across the couch hug him and kiss him. But the other half of me wants to tell him he doesn't have to and push him away from me. This has been my problem since I've been back I seem to be all over the place with Ezra._

"I would love if you came thanks Ezra" I smile at him then continue to sip my coffee.

 _at that moment my mom walked in to the brew_

"Aria there you are I have some great news honey" my mom smiles and sits down across from me and Ezra.

"What is it?" I say getting anxious to what she's going to tell me.

"Well they finally got to look at the photo's you submitted to the contest and you won" she says with a smile on her face

"I did really? So I get to go to LA?" I can't help but feel excited although who knows if I will be able to go since Charles...

"Yes you do. And I know you are worried about A but we will figure it all out" she gives me a reassuring face. I swear my mom could read my mind sometimes.

"That's great Aria. Congratulations you deserve it" Ezra says smiling at me.

 _I smile back at him. I am super excited but I can't help but worry about Charles and being alone in LA but also that means i'll be leaving Rosewood much faster. Which isn't a big deal the big deal is leaving Ezra._

my mom starts to stand up "well i'm going to go get a coffee we can talk about this and everything else more after today I just want you to get ready for your prom" She smiles and walks away.

 _I look over at Ezra still wanting to lean in and kiss him. I always thought when I recived this kind of news me and him would be in a relationship happy as ever and planning on leaving Rosewood together. But it's not too much has happened for that to happen wether I want it to or not._

 _So instead of kissing we just continue the small talk about plans for tonight.._

 **Ezra's POV**

 _Aria just left the brew and I had finally talked to her about accompanying her to the prom even though it's at Spencer's house. Which honestly was better since all my students won't be there as soon as I told Aria I couldn't be her date a few days ago I regretted it.. so I am glad I can at least try and make it up to her. And I also wanted to spend more time with her to talk about the photo contest she just won it was a huge accomplishment and I felt like things have been so awkward between us lately that today I didn't get to say all that I wanted to. Things have been so strained and weird for us lately I couldn't really explain it.. I know a lot has happened to us lately and a good chunk of that is my fault.. but we were working past it when Aria was taken... my world fell apart I was lost without Aria which is why I did everything in my power to get her back and once she was in my arms that night it felt like my world was slowly coming back together. It's just that since then i'm not sure what Aria is thinking/feeling about us.. it seems like she wants me around and cares for me because there are moments when she opens up to me or just comes to the brew and sits with me. But then she pulls away and puts this wall up between us and it's impossible to break down. All I know is that I still love Aria and want to be with her but until she's ready I will patiently sit in the background which is why leaving this summer seems like the best plan even though being in a different country then Aria is insane to me.. I just hope they catch A I don't know if I honestly could leave the country.. leave aria if he was still out there._

 _I finally stop thinking about all of this I don't want to ruin my mood/night because I can't get my mind off of everything. I just needed to finish my work and head home and get ready so I can take the most beautiful girl to prom._

 **Later that night**

 **Aria's POV**

 _After 2 long hours I was finally ready for the night. I walk downstairs to tell my mom I was ready she was going to be driving me to Spencer's to make sure I got there okay not only that all of our mothers were going to be in Spencer's house while we celebrated in the bar because police detail wasn't enough apparently._

 _I walk down the stairs and my mom is waiting at the bottom camera in hand ready to go._

 _I groan as I walk down the stairs_

"Mom is this really necessary?" as I reach the bottom stair

"Yes it is Aria. Your father is out of town and wants pictures not only that this is still your senior prom even if it's not as great as you imagined it. Now smile" she starts snapping pictures

 _after about 5 minutes of taking pictures we head out the door I decide to text Ezra and let him know I would be there in about 3 minutes._

"Hey we will be at Spencer's in like 2 minutes"

"Ok sounds great I just pulled up. I'll be waiting outside to escort you in"

 _I can't help but smile. I was excited to see him._

 **Ezra's POV**

 _I am standing Spencer's driveway. I watch as Aria and Ella pull up to the house and get out of the car._

 _My breath is taken away when I see Aria she looks gorgeous. And that dress fits her personality perfectly. I smile at thema s I walk up and hand Aria the flowers I had picked up for her._

"Hello Ella, Aria" I hand Aria the flowers I had picked out for her.

 _She looks up and gives me a huge smile "_ Thank you Ezra they are beautiful"

"Well I think i'll let you take over from here Ezra thank you for coming" She hugs Aria smiles at me and walks to Spencer's front door.

 _I offer my arm to Aria as we head towards the barn. I can't stop looking at her.._

 _"_ You look gorgeous Aria. I love the dress"

 _She bites her lip and smiles up at me "_ Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Fitz"

 _I smile as we walk into Spencer's barn everyone else is here we start greeting each other and taking pictures of the girls and all together. But the entire time I just can't stop staring at Aria she was perfect. I know she wasn't excited about tonight none of the girls were but I hope I can at least make it some what bearable for her._

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 _We had now been at Spencer's for about a hour we had taken a bunch of pictures and were now just looking through everyone else's pictures at the dance. None of us admitted it but it looked like a pretty amazing dance._

 _Although Ezra had been pretty much by my side the entire night we haven't had any alone time which I was avoiding at all costs. He had bought me flowers tonight and couldn't keep his eyes off me. Which I loved but at the same time hated it made burying my feelings for him that much harder._

 _Hannah breaks me away from my thoughts._

"Aria wanna go get a drink and some snacks with me i'm starving?"

"Yeah let's go" I stand up giving Aria a soft smile as he continues to take pictures of Spencer and Toby.

 _After we get snacks we are standing by where all the boys laid their jackets out. I notice Ezra's phone light up.. I know I probably shouldn't be picking up and looking at his phone still but I do it anyway. When I see what it says my heart stops... Ezra has booked a flight to L.A. No way. Was he planning on going to L.A with me? A part of me got pissed about it but then the other part of me felt grateful. Once again I was back to being confused. The part that made me mad is that he booked this flight without talking to me about it.. because honestly if he had just talked to me about it I honestly would have told him that I wanted him to come. I had been thinking about this all day long and I don't know if I could go to L.A by myself especially if Charles hadn't been caught. My mom had clearly offered to go with me but to my surprise she even brought up the idea of Ezra going with me.. Looks like she was warming up to him a little bit more as time went on. Obviously I need to talk to him about this._

 _"_ Are your ready to head back in? Aria? Hello.." Hannah nudged me

"Oh yeah i'm ready lets go" I set his phone back down as we go sit back down on the couch.

 _I feel Ezra's hand slide on my my shoulder and start to rub it as we all start looking through pictures of the dance again.._

 _We had all been wondering were Allison was but figured she was just wanting to make an entrance as usual when we slide to a picture as see Allison at the dance. Which means she was there to meet Charles._

 _We all decide we need to go to the dance. We come up with a plan to sneak past our parents and the cops. Surprisingly all the boys were on board._

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

 _We all have been at the dance now for about 15 minutes trying to find Allison but no such luck. Caleb had shown up to surprise Hannah and they had started to dance. I couldn't help my self any longer I am going to ask Aria to dance we haven't had any time to ourselves yet and honestly I just wanted to dance with Aria at this point in time I don't care about old students seeing us. I walk up to her and rub my hand on her back as I lean in and whisper in her ear._

"Would you like to dance with me?"

 _she looks up at me with her big beautiful hazel eyes. And all I want to do is lean and kiss her._

 _"_ Yes, lets do it" she smiles up at me.

 _I take her hand and lead her to the floor and start to dance. I love the feeling of having her in my arms I pull her a little closer I can't help but think in the back of my mind that this could be our last dance. We dance in silence not saying anything just enjoying this moment together. I feel her look up at me as I stare down into her eyes._

"Ezra are you planning on going to L.A with me?"

"No.. Aria i'm not"

she looks down takes a deep breath then looks back up at me " I was by your phone earlier and saw a text conformation about your flight to L.A. I guess I just assumed"

"I am flying to L.A but it's just a layover.."

 _As soon as I get the words out I see her face drop it looks like she's sad.. but then she plasters a fake smile on and pretends to be happy the thing is I can tell she's pretending._

 _"_ Oh well that's great"

 _before I can say anything else Spencer grabs Aria's arm._

"I just saw Allison head that way come on lets go"

 _And just like that our dance was over before we could say anything else to each other.._

 **A few hours later. After the girls finally found out that Charles was Cici Drake.**

 **Aria's POV**

 _All of us have been talking to the police for about a hour now. As soon as we were escorted off the roof I saw Ezra waiting right by the tape that kept us separated. I didn't want to talk to the police, I didn't even want to talk to the girls. All I wanted to do was go run to Ezra... I had been thinking about it while the cops had been grilling us about Cici.. And I realized after everything we just heard saw and realized that I just wanted to be with the person I loved and that was still to this very day Ezra. Even when he was betraying me he was still always there for me.. And just like tonight he was here waiting for me. I needed to tell him that I loved him. I needed to tell him sorry for how I had been acting. I needed to thank him for saving my life and keep telling him over and over and over. I needed to tell him I wanted him to come to L.A with me.. I just simply needed Ezra. And I was going to stop denying it I just hope he did to. I did not need to go to college single because even if I did even if I dated guys no guy would compare to Ezra._

 _Finally after 15 more minutes of the cops talking to us they let us go. And I was thankful when all of us just went our spereate ways. i think all of us wanted to be with our boyfriends/family._

 _I moved past the cop and looked Ezra in the eyes he gave me a half smile and I couldn't wait any longer I started to run to him I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. I notice Ezra slip his body under the tape and had his arms open for me as soon as I reached him he lifted me up wrapping his arms around me tightly. I started crying as I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could._

"Ezra I am so so sorry" I kept mumbling over and over.

 _He set me down on the ground slowly still keeping his arms around me rubbing his hand up and down my back_

 _"_ Shhh. Aria it's okay just breath.. relax i'm right here"

 **Ezra's POV**

 _Aria was in my arms crying her eyes out and basically shaking.. I had no idea what had happened up on that rooftop or why she was so emotional but I do know after everything that has happened she had a right to be and for some reason she wanted me to be with her.. And I wasn't going to complain about it for a second. I kept rubbing her back and tried to sooth her all I wanted her to calm down so I could get her either to my house or hers so we could talk I hated all these people being around her watching._

 _About another 5 minutes had passed and she had calmed down enough that I could walk her to my car and get her back to my house._

 _She had called Ella finally reassuring her that she was fine over and over. i guess all the moms had been locked in Allisons's basement and now they had to be questioned by police so Ella was thankful that Aria was safe with me. We pull up to my house and walk in she takes off her shoes and sits on my couch still trying to fully calm down I toss my jacket off and go sit down by her taking her hand into mine._

 _I look at her as I lift her chin up with my other hand smiling at her._

"Aria do you wanna talk about it? You know i'm here for you. Always"

 _she smiles up at me even when crying she still is beautiful_

"yes I do but not about tonight. Or charles/cici whatever the hell her name is right now I want to talk about you us..."

 _I take a deep breath but then nod because I wanted to talk about us to._

"Ezra.. I.. I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you lately" she stumbles out

"Sweetie, you have been through so much some of which I put you through I understand it's okay you really haven't been treating me bad we just aren't as close"

 _Tears start to fall down her face slowly as I wipe them away._

"I know but I just need to get this all of my chest. I love you Ezra so much I have never stopped loving you. I know I have had my guard up lately but I feel like I have had it up with everyone.. A lot of stuff happened to us down there a lot of which I am still not comfortable talking about yet maybe one day but not yet.. All I know if we have been through so much together and have always pulled through.. Ezra while I was down there besides thinking about my family you were all I could think about all I wanted was to be in your arms.. to feel safe again. And when I got out you were right there and I honestly never wanted you to let me go.. And I didn't think I would pull away from you this much and I hate that I have because even though we are still friends I feel like once we go our separate ways we will loose all contact and I can't even imagine that.. not having you in my life at all would be tragic. I know how I acted earlier about seeing the flight conformation and thinking you were coming with me.. well I guess you could I think I was mad at you which in a way I was. But honestly I am more sad that you aren't going to L.A with me which I know I don't have a right to be since I haven't asked you and we have barley even talked lately and we made it clear we are going our separate ways doing our own things.. but I have been thinking about it so much I can't even begin to imagine that you will be in a completely different country from me.. You have never been that far away from me and I know they caught A but I don't know if I will ever feel safe without you close to me.. Which I know all of this is unfair to say because you have given up so much for me and I want you to finally do something for you to make you happy so this is not me asking you to give up everything and go with me and choose me I just felt like I had to tell you. I couldn't hold it in any longer because at the end of the day I love you I always have and I always will. Even if I go to college and date no guy will ever be you Ezra it will be me wasting my time I could still enjoy life even if i'm only ever with you. I have to stop lying to myself about it and I needed to tell you. So i'm sorry. " she lets out a sigh then takes a few deep breathes in and out.

 _I was in shock for a few moments.. First I have never heard Aria give a speech and express her self that much outside of her writing that is. But also.. i just heard basically everything I have wanted to hear for so long.. and also wanted to say myself and I really wasn't sure what to say or do here.. all I knew is that I was in love with this girl and always would be._

 _"_ Aria.. I don't even know what to say but I love you.. and I want all the same things"

 _I take a deep breath put both of my hands on the side of her flawless face lean in and kiss her soft and slow.._

 ** _Aria's POV_**

 _I had just poured my guts out to Ezra and I felt like I was sitting waiting forever for him to say or do anything and then finally he said he loved me and kissed me which is exactly what I wanted all night. I forgot how amazing it was to kiss Ezra.. it's like my whole world is a blur and the only thing I can see clearly is Ezra._

 _I move my hands up around his neck to his hair tugging on it slightly as our kiss deepens I hear a light moan out of his mouth as I slip my tongue into his mouth.. He lays me down on the couch as he runs his hand up and down the sides of my body as we kiss becoming more passionate second by second._

 _After a few minutes we pull away slightly to catch our breathe._

 _"_ I love you Aria Montgomery" he smiles that amazing smile of his

"I love you to Ezra Fitz" I smile back up at him

 _He leans down and kisses me a few more times soft and slow before he sits up then helps me up._

 _"_ You have no idea how much I missed doing that" He says looking into my eyes

"Oh I think I do" I smile at him then bite my lip

 _He grans me and pulls to him holding me close as he runs his fingers up and down my arms. We sit there fora bout 10 minutes in silence when I decide to break the silence.._

 _"_ So maybe we should talk about everything that I just said..?"

"Yeah we probably should eventually but maybe for tonight we can just be here.. All I know Aria is I am not leaving you. As long as you love me and are 100% sure you want to be with me. I will be by your side in rosewood, L.A wherever" he kisses the top of my head.

"I just don't want you to give up all your plans and dreams"

"I won't be.. The only reason I had different plans is because I thought we were going our separate ways.. but if we aren't Aria all my dreams involve you by my side. We will figure it out don't worry for now lets just be here together. I know it's hard I have always been the one who was over thinking us but I just wanna relax for now and will figure the rest out tomorrow." he tilts my head up to his

 _We smile at each other and kiss each other. And I knew for a fact we would enjoy our night together. I was finally back in the arms of the man I love._

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

I was always going to make this story a 1 chapter only but I have a lot of reviews asking me to continue so should I?

Let me know! and let me know what you would like to see happen?


End file.
